Lightning's Thoughts on Noctis
by The Clawed Butterfly
Summary: Partner fic to Noctis' Thoughts on Lightning. 32 prompts of LighTis love.


**Author's Note**: _Here is the partner fic for Noctis' Thoughts on Lightning. I made during breaks from writing updates for my long shots. Enjoy!_

* * *

**LIGHTNING'S THOUGHTS ON NOCTIS**

**Charm**

Lightning had to admit—the timid prince did hold a certain charm about him.

**Roads**

The roads seemed to stretch on forever but somehow Lightning didn't mind as long as she could be with Noctis for a bit longer.

**Hunger**

Lightning knew Noctis had skipped lunch that day. She had no idea what came over her to cook dinner for him.

**Reciprocity**

She left a cup of coffee on his bedside table. He left a rose on hers. That was only the beginning of their exchange.

**Kind**  
Noctis knelt by Prompto's side as Lightning continued to heal the blonde's wound. "You okay, Prompt?" Who knew the shy prince could be so kind?

**Fruity**

As Noctis handed over the raspberry-apple shampoo he bought for Lightning, the woman made a mental note to inform the prince of her preference in more subtle scents.

**Half-life**

In her crystal state, Lightning felt like she had been living a half-life. That is until a dark-haired prince ended up in Valhalla.

**Comedy of Errors**

She believed that her life was but a comedy of errors that would end tragically but meeting Noctis made her think otherwise.

**Tragedy**

She had already said goodbye to too many people in her life. She promised herself that she would do everything in her power to never lose Noctis.

**Hope Is the Thing with Feathers**

As they stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking a sea of soldiers, Noctis held her hand and nodded. They would make it through this. They would win. They jumped.

**Empire**

He had changed so much from when they first met. Now, Lightning was certain that Noctis would be able to lead his empire properly.

**Turpentine Kisses and Mistaken Blows**

They were star-crossed lovers. Lightning knew that from the start. Yet she could not seem to help herself.

**Rings**

Lightning had never been fond of rings. So when Noctis gave her one, she chose to wear it around her neck, dangling by her bolt necklace.

**Dust**

When the dust settled, Lightning found Noctis sprawled on the ground. Her heart stopped before she assessed that he was not hurt too badly.

**Every You, Every Me**

Every time Noctis smiled, Lightning could feel the corners of her own mouth twitch upwards.

**Project**

Lightning always wondered why the Goddess Etro projected Noctis' image in her dreams when she was in a state of crystal stasis.

**Adore**

She knew that Noctis' people adored him and the rest of the royal family, but the prince remained humble through it all.

**Murmur**

She was sure that he did not mean for her to overhear his murmured words but his exasperated statement made her smile all the same. "Why do you have to be so beautiful."

**Above**

Lightning had been busy admiring the fireworks exploding above their heads to notice Noctis' face drawing closer to peck her lips.

**Below**

She knew that she was beneath his station; a mere knight in the midst of a prince. It was no big deal to her though. She respected people not by their titles, but their worth.

**Incalculable**

Lightning had no idea how many times she had asked the Goddess if she had the right to grab the happiness that Noctis' offered.

**Wire**

Sometimes, she felt like she was walking on a tightrope; careful with her steps lest she fell far too deep and would never want to leave.

**Landslide**

Their car had managed to get caught in a landslide so they ended up stuck in a small inn. Lightning realised that she didn't mind.

**The Beginning Is the End Is the Beginning**

The prince and the knight both had no idea what would come when they finally fulfilled the mission given by the Goddess. But they hoped the end would be a new start they could embark on _together_.

**Door**

She could not understand how he did it, but Noctis managed to open the door straight to her heart though he did not know it.

**Enemy Gate**

As they stood before the gates which would lead them to their enemies, Lightning sneaked a glance at the dark-haired man beside her and prayed he would make it through it alive.

**Stone**

With a small smile on her face, Lightning recalled the time when Noctis compared her to her rose-coloured Crystarium.

**Bright**  
Though he preferred to wear dark colours, Lightning had no difficulty in seeing that Noctis shone bright as the heir to the throne.

**Stories**

Somehow, Lightning knew that stories about their adventures would spread like wildfire around the kingdom, though she would no longer be around to hear them.

**Chime**

She woke to the sound of tinkering wind chimes and the sight of Noctis' dozing on a chair beside her hospital bed.

**Laugh**

It was embarrassing to admit but Lightning liked hearing him laugh with his friends. She knew it was the only time he could really be himself.

**Hold**

Lightning could not stop a tear from rolling down her cheek as Noctis held her tight. "I wish you didn't have to go back to Valhalla." "I'm sorry, Noctis. It's not for me to decide."

* * *

_There you go! I hope your brain is not reeling to much. My mind seems to create strange thoughts about common words. Anyway, LEAVE A REVIEW! XD_


End file.
